


Piggyback rides and Ice Cream That Is Not Yours.

by SapphicHoney



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, F/F, No Plot, Piggyback Rides, SuperCorp, Wow, honestly im surprised this isnt smutty, isnt smut, this is just so cute and light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 12:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicHoney/pseuds/SapphicHoney
Summary: “You can put me down you know?” Lena nips at Kara’s ear which makes the blonde giggle.“Mh yeah I know. I just don’t want this to end yet.”Or, Lena gets a piggyback ride from Kara. Its super cute. So sweet.





	Piggyback rides and Ice Cream That Is Not Yours.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from a mutual on tumblr! Thanks so much for the ideas, yestobothways.

“Wait, you never had a piggy back ride?” Kara stares at Lena like she said a string of explicit words. She didn’t. Kara is just dramatic, Lena has already decided that.

Lena ignores Kara’s staring and continues to take a spoon full of the blonde woman’s ice cream while she’s distracted. It’s chocolate with caramel sauce and various candies and sprinkles on top. Lena makes a face at how sweet it is but goes for another scoop just to see if Kara would notice.

Kara blinks and moves her bowl away from Lena’s incoming spoon. Lena smirks and licks the remnants of ice cream and caramel sauce off of her spoon. “You said you didn’t want any.”

“I didn’t.” Lena says simply with a small smirk. She sets down her spoon on a napkin and looks up to a frowning Kara. Kara looks like she’s debating between pressing why Lena was eating her ice cream or pressing why she’s never had a piggy back ride. She opens her mouth, closes it. Frowns. Then shovels a scoop of ice cream into her mouth, leaving a bit on the corner of her mouth. Lena stares at it. They _are_ in a secluded area. However, paparazzi has been very creative recently so licking the ice cream off of her girlfriends mouth does not seem like a smart option. She settles for taking a napkin and wiping the corner of her girlfriends mouth.

A wasted opportunity to fluster the blonde.

Kara mumbles a thanks while still deep in thought. She continues to finish off her ice cream offering Lena some every couple of scoops. Which Lena takes happily even though its so sweet.

“I’ve never given you a piggy back ride?” Kara asks once she finishes the ice cream and tosses the bowl in the trash bin.

Lena takes her hand and pulls her onto the path. “Nope.” she grins at Kara’s bewildered expression.

“Well, that’s unacceptable.” She stops, making Lena stop with her. “Get on my back.”

Lena blinks then laughs wholeheartedly. “Good joke, baby.” she pats her girlfriends shoulder and continues walking, expecting her girlfriend to follow which she does.

“But I’m not joking. Nor laughing. I’m very serious. Getting a piggyback ride is an experience everyone should have.” Kara wraps her arms around Lena to pull her to a stop. “Come on, Lee. Just until the path ends. I promise I will put you down.”

Lena huffs, a smile playing on her lips because being in Kara’s arms always did that to her. Always makes her smile. Lena is actually wearing something sensible for once. She wear tight well fitted pants instead of her usual tight skits and dresses. Saying no to Kara really wouldn’t make any sense. She was not opposed to a piggyback ride, it just seemed silly. But Kara always made her give into doing silly things like sitting in a grocery cart while being pushed around the store, or playing with the toys in the toy section at a department store. Lena was getting used to silly. She almost likes it. So she says yes.

With Lena on Kara’s back comfortably, Kara starts walking. They talk animatedly while exploring the park. The energy of being the piggyback ride radiating off of both Lena and Kara. It’s almost silly, but very comforting. They were a giggling mess. Kara kept her hold on Lena though, occasionally squeezing her thighs just for the hell of it. Lena enjoyed the sensation of every squeeze. The contact made her feel safe and so she starts to rest her face in Kara’s neck.

All too soon they reach the end of the path and Kara stands still not reading to let Lena go just yet.

“You can put me down you know?” Lena nips at Kara’s ear which makes the blonde giggle.

“Mh yeah I know. I just don’t want this to end yet.” Kara pouts and Lena wants to kiss her. Their current position does not make that easy, so she settles for kissing the sensitive spot on her girlfriends’ neck. Kara hums softly, her grip loosing distractedly. Lena’s teeth dig into the soft skin of her neck so softly it was practically a graze. Before she can make sense of it, she was standing in from of Kara. Well, more so, hovering since Kara was lifting her up by the waist so her feet didn’t touch the ground. Kara kisses her so softly, but with clear intent. Lena melts into the kiss, loving the feeling of Kara’s smooth lips glide across her own. All too soon, they stop. They are in public and despite National City knowing that they are dating, Lena would like very minimal magazines with their faces on the cover.

They smile brightly at each other before Kara sets the smaller woman down and they leave the park. Lena is left feeling like she’s walking on air. Something about doing such a childish but enjoyable act always leaves her feeling this way. A nostalgic feeling even though she hadn’t experienced the feeling before. Kara was always making sure she didn’t miss out of the silly, simple kid stuff. Lena hadn’t admitted it yet but she loved it. Every silly second of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Leave me a comment on what you want to read next! I'm very into prompts at the moment. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr at @sapphicsarah


End file.
